sigmapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Accel The Gizoid
Accel is a Bio-mechanical Gizoid with the ability to Morph into any kind of Forme and any kind of material, It was Created by the Nocturnus Clan by Imperator Ix Himself. Story Accel was originally intended to be the most powerful Gizoid warrior, that won't never betray the Nocturnus, he was created after the defeat of Ix at the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog and friends. He was created using the creature Chaos' DNA as well as every DNA of all the species trapped in the Twilight Cage and some others. After Charyb found about the Reminds stolen by the Inexistence, he informed Ix, whom formulated a plan to get all that data to himself so he and his army will be unstoppable. As Accel was expected to be the strongest Gizoid, even surpassing Its brother Emerl, It was picked for the mission, however the Nocturnus couldn't predict the big mistake they were going to make. Accel was encapsulated and sent alongside an Alloy created by a Cometshardian to the Inexistence, later on, Accel will end up imprisoned and sealed by an inexistent evil force inside a transposition that the Alloy will be forced to create. After many years imprisoned, he was finally set free by an plushie holding the powers of Keldeo. When Accel was first freed, the Gizoid had an empty expression and began to obey every single command of the Existents controlling the Alloy Transposition. He didn't talked and only followed what others told it, with no personality whatsoever. As a Gizoid, However, he began to adapt and copy personalities to finally make his own, but due to it being programmed by Ix to remain obedient it kept being a souless machine. It was not until a Sigma Girl named Sophia Sigma noticed the Gizoid, Claiming it was cute, she proceeded to try and befriend the machine. It was due to her that Accel began slowly to break free of the program made by Ix. This wasn't easy as it kept obeying the commands of Existents that were not exactly fine in the head (ej. Constel Callius). Before Accel was even considered to be sent to the inexistence, in the night of its completion something very special happened. Accel was hit by the Star Force, and chosen by the Satellite Admin Pegasus, this remained secret and unknown to everybody until Sophia Sigma finally reached the Gizoid's heart. Finally after a couple of improvements and corrections made by the now Princess of Nocturnia Shade the Echidna, Accel was finally a free being. In one of the defeats where Constel Callius lost the control of the Alloy Transposition to the Ilusions, Accel was finally sent back home after 21 long years trapped in the Inexistence. In this period Accel and Sophia went on a journey to visit every friend as possible in the Existence. In this journey Accel was chosen again, The Great Yveltal killed Accel so it could be reborn by the Great Mother Xerneas. Accel was reborn into a cute little Plushie. Currently Accel is sleeping in Sophia's House where it is remotely controlling the Alloy and its transposition, fighting in one last battle against Lamestance's Core. Skills and Abilities Accel retains every Gizoid's skills and Abilities, but he can Morph into a variety of shapes. Like the Super Forms achieved by the Hedgehogs and several other beings (ej. Perfect Chaos), Accel has a super forme called Absolute Accel/Absolute Alexa. Gender Much like a Rotom, Accel has no gender, however it is referred as male due to it's Voice chip and probably blue color. But Its mannerisms and behaviors are a combination of the two genders, with more strong inclinations to the female gender. Due this, It can't fell in love, but it can feel the feeling. With It's Morphing skills it can change voice and color at any time, and due to its personality being gender neutral, it remains the same. Personality Accel is a cheerful, kind, generous and friendly soul. It loves every one of its kind (Existents) like no other, and sees everyone as a big family calling Girls Onee-chans (Japanese for big sis) and boys Onii-chans (Japanese for big bro) In some cases due to a person's individual attachment to Accel or personal tastes, Accel may call them differently as exampled when it calls Sophia's Mother as its own.